Flash Fics
by Ali OMalley Cat
Summary: A collection of flash fic challenges based on word and/or picture prompts. Message me for details on where to enter or follow me on twitter.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.****

* * *

**Picture prompt: Couple kissing on the beach**

**Word prompt: Frolic**

I watch them frolic, and I seethe with rage. I watch them splash each other in the cold water, and the joy on their face fills me with almost uncontrollable anger. He picks her up and carries her to our picnic blanket. I grit my teeth and fist my hands in the white, summer hot sand as he kisses her pretty smile.

He was mine, that boy with the copper locks and the spring green eyes, but then she took him. She tempted him away with her grew-in-over-night boobs and womanly hips. She left at the end of junior year with an up and down asexual figure like every other girl in our class, but unlike the rest of the girls she came back after summer break looking like a woman. We've been back at school for two weeks, and she already has everything that I had. My friends and my boyfriend, they're hers now.

Oh but just you wait! You'll see. I'll bide my time with friendly smiles and kind words, and once I'm embedded into your heart and I know all of your fears… Revenge is a dish best served cold my dear, and yours will be frozen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**I can only apologize for this. It shouldn't have happened. Blame **** for this hot mess. There's no word prompt this time it's just kind of an update on the Frolic prompt.**

* * *

Finally, after three painful years of sucking up to the boyfriend-stealing-whore, I've gotten my revenge. He's lying in my bed where I left him. Poor guy, he's gotta be pushing fifty and I totally just rocked his world. Shit I hope he doesn't have a heart attack before she gets here.

Eugh, just look at him, lying there naked getting his gross sweat all over my one-hundred count Egyptian cotton sheets. I watch his chest rise as he snores, the sound so loud it rattles the windows and grates against my delicate ears. Flabby man boobs jiggle under coarse grey hair with every intake. He's lying slightly on his side, his beer gut flopping onto the soaked-with-his-sweat mattress. And there, hiding under all that old guy flesh is his limp dick and giant ball sack. The long, curly grey hairs weren't thick enough to hide the wrinkles unfortunately. I can still taste him on my tongue. Did I say eugh already?!

His whole body shimmies and shakes with his snoring, but his flaccid cock just sticks to his thigh that one eye staring right at me. He didn't even clean me off him before he passed out. Old guys are fucking gross.

I hear the key in the lock, you're home. I'm suddenly overcome with joy. It's time, finally I'll be able to move on.

You call from downstairs, "Alice?"

I revel in the fact that I won't have to listen to your annoying voice any more. "I'm up here, Bella. I've got something to show you." I'm squirming in my seat as I hear you climb the stairs. I feel like Christmas has come early.

The door creaks open and I watch you step through the threshold. Your face scrunches in confusion. "Dad?"

Ahhh, revenge is sweet and baby you just gave me a toothache.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Picture prompt: Woman with an unlit cigarette surrounded by men with lighters**

**Word prompt: Escape**

They crowd in close, pearly white smiles dripping with insincere words. Wide eyes flash lustful intentions instead of the altruistic ones they so desperately want to portray. I'm surrounded by liars who see me as nothing but a prize, a pretty piece of meat to hang from their arms. It sickens me.

I dip my head down towards no one in particular, the tip of the white stick of bad habits submerging in the glow these liars have caged me in. I hope they all burn. I imagine them all drowning in fiery reds, glowing oranges and warm yellows. I smile as the flames lick across their skin lovingly, branding them with its actions forever.

Green eyes capture my attention as hues of copper and burnt umber fill my vision. A shy smile tilting pouty lips, a full brow guarding honest jade eyes, this is new. I search for the lies and the false words but I can only find truth and purity. It fills me with hope, feeds my souls and lifts it sky high.

He whispers words of love and freedom, and I melt. Thick, masculine arms surround me now. I've found it, my escape, in this man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**Prompt: The first sentence needs to start "You should've stayed on the path." Follow me on twitter to find out where you can join in on the flash fic fun, links on my profile people :).**

* * *

"You should've stayed on the path." Alice thought to herself as she watched the world pass her by. How different her life would have been if she hadn't followed the charming boy into the dark woods surrounding the park all those years ago. Thinking back to that day, the scene so similar to this one, she sighs. A melancholy mood settling over her forever-going-to-be-six-years-old body

The details are fuzzy, so many years have passed and she's sure the memories are warped slightly. She can remember gripping Jasper's hand tightly, and completely ignoring her human instinct to run. Heart hammering against her chest as her fight or flight reflex made her stumble and trip, her body urging her to flee while her head was pushing her forward.

If only she'd known what she was walking into, _where_ she was walking to, but in those modern times people had forgotten the folk lore. Children weren't warned by superstitious parents, they weren't educated by stern religious men to avoid the Forever Children. If only she'd been warned about the enchanted forest. If only.

And now, hundreds of years later, she watched as that curly haired boy sought out another victim. Choosing the bravest, bewitching them with his little boy smile, and pulling them ever closer to their doom. Little boys and girls following behind him, enraptured by his innocent smile, lined up like rats following the Pied Piper.

"They are rats!" Alice thought angrily, not quite sure why she was still so enraged after all these years. The sight of Jasper hand in hand with a chubby little brown haired boy snaps her out of her musings, and she turns to prepare the Circle of Sacrifice.

Focusing her mind, pulling in the dark energy of the forest, she calls to the spirits that haunt the mossy woods. She watches as they appear, eyes as red as blood circling next to her, joining her. They're hungry, she can feel their thirst. It matches her own. Burning her throat and scorching her veins it gets hotter as the young boy approaches.

And there he is. Alice's nostrils flare with every beat of his young heart his delicious blood pumping hot and thick under his pale skin. His fear is ambrosia; it wafts in through her nose and pours over the back of her tongue. Acidic saliva pools within her venomous mouth as she licks her ever thinning lips in anticipation. Soon. Soon she will feel the little boys blood spilling hot and sweet into her mouth.

Jasper sends his prayers to the unholy one as he slashes at the boy with hands that were once soft but now possess clawed fingers. The poor boy cries out in fear and pain, this excites the spirits. They mock his pleas for help, laughing as salty tears splash down cherub cheeks.

The feeding frenzy begins as the hunger takes over. Tearing, biting and sucking they drain the life of the poor boy that was only looking for adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**Prompt: Comeuppance and a famous couple.**

* * *

Mamma always told me I'd do well for myself. "Girls with big eyes and a soft smile always land on their feet." It was her catch phrase. Sitting in front of the dresser when I was just a little wisp of a girl she'd comb my blonde curls and repeat that phrase.

I guess she was right because here I am, arm in arm with a movie star, an award winning movie star no less. I'm surrounded by people who see him, and in turn see me with him. They see my wide smile and happy eyes, and his confident wave as he holds me tight.

What they don't see is the bruises on my arm from last night's drunken fight. They don't see the fake in my smile or the pleading in my eyes. It's my recompense for being beautiful. He's a movie star and I'm the pretty girl who landed on her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**Prompt: Start your sentence with "If my dad was willing to forget the last few seconds of his life, well then, so was I."**

* * *

If my dad was willing to forget the last few seconds of his life, well then, so was I. I'd ignore the way his breathe rattled inside his chest as machine's beeped and buzzed in the background. I'd ignore the wet gurgling sound bubbling in his throat as the blood filling his lungs flooded the organ.

I won't think about the sickly yellow colour tinting his skin. Or the way his sweat gave his flesh a waxy complexion. I won't picture the way his eyes, filled with fear and so much pain, rolled into his head. The image of his mouth gaping, jaw tense in a scream that couldn't force its way passed the metal pole lodged in his ribs, won't flash into my mind.

I do think of sunny days spent at the park where he would let me fill his beard with daisies. Birthday parties in the back yard, surrounded by family and love, crowd my mind. I think about all of the good night kisses, his ridiculous moustache tickling my delicate skin and the scent of his cologne mixed with outside filling my noise with familiarity. I remember movie nights with overly sweet popcorn, scrabble games full of made up words and fits of laughter.

Memory after bitter sweet memory floods my brain and spills out of eyes that look just like his. They tear at my heart, the tatters falling all around me just like my life now that he's gone. My soul feels heavier in his absence.

A memory of us sitting on a woollen tartan blanket, surrounded by sandwich crusts and empty juice boxes, jumps into my thoughts so suddenly it takes my breath away. I remember laughing at his daisy beard and how the bees would gather around his jaw looking for pollen to spread over fields. It's so vivid I can almost feel the heat of the sun beating down on top of me, hear the slight panic in his laughter as he swats at the buzzing pests and the smell of grass has my nostrils flaring.

And now he's gone, ripped from my life so cruelly only fate could be responsible for my loss. I glance around the once happy home of a girl and her father, but now all I see is bare walls. Our life, gone without a trace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**Prompt: Picture of a mail box in Area 51. Follow me on twitter to find out where you can join in on the flash fic fun. Link is on my profile, people :).**

* * *

Ja'hule stood next to his wife, Al'hale, watching her apprehensively as she stared at their new home.

"Well, love, what do you think?" Ja'hule had done a lot of research and put a lot of thought into making their new home blend in, and he was eager to hear that his efforts were appreciated.

"Are you sure this is right? You remember how wrong you got it last time and we had to go into hiding." Al'hale's voice was nothing but scorn. She'd never believed in him. I suppose the lack of faith was warranted if you go by past experience.

"I promise darling. I've even added a mailbox complete with unpaid bills!" Ja'hule declared proudly. "They'll never catch us this time!"

Shaking all three of her heads, Al'hale once again puts her fate in her husband's unlucky claws. This planet's government would do anything to slice open the couple.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**Prompt: Picture of a bench in a park. Follow me on twitter to find out where you can join in on the flash fic fun. Link is on my profile, people :).**

**Notes: I got second runner up over at the Angry Hourglass :)**

* * *

Every year on this day, May twenty fourth, he'd come to this place. He'd sit his weary bones onto the hard wooden bench and he'd think of her. The lush green lawns surrounding him would fade away, the shrill tweeting from the birds would fail to pierce into his memory, and he'd remember that perfect day.

He was young, but she was younger. They caught each other's eye from across the park and it was as if an invisible rope had entrapped him, pulling him ever closer to the doe eyed blond. She was stunning in her youth. Soft peach skin that glowed in the summer sun, her hair was made of waves of golden silk and as it floated in the breeze the smell of cherry blossoms assaulted him. Plump lips pulled into a smile as he sauntered ever closer, the cockiness of youth giving him confidence.

They spent the day together, in that enchanted place, learning about each other. She fascinated him and she was flattered by his attention. But it wasn't meant to be. Maybe she should have told him that her time was limited, maybe she should have explained the why she was in his realm, but the beatific look on his face stopped her every time.

Hours later, when the sun was kissing the horizon goodnight, she cried in his arms. Baffled by the beauties sudden melancholy all he could do was hold her close and promise to love her forever. He left her at her door with a tender kiss and his pledge that he would meet her at that bench tomorrow, May twenty fourth.

Sixty years later and he's still waiting for her to show up. He scans the faces of the people around him. Hoping and wishing that his love would come for him. Over the years he's spent all of his time and money trying to find her. He told her he'd love her forever and he was a man of his word.

As the sun descended beyond the treeline the lonely old man, stiff from sitting on that bench all day, pulls himself to his feet and turns towards home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**Prompt: Use the phrase "Know what I mean" in your entry. Follow me on twitter to find out where you can join in on the flash fic fun. The link is on my profile, people :).**

**Notes: I got honourable mention over at The Weird, the Wild, &amp; the Wicked! for the Thursday Thread challenge :)**

* * *

I don't even know why I bothered coming. Every god damned weekend she pulls this crap and every time I'm the one left dealing with her. She's a hot mess, snot and tears smearing her makeup, and alcohol slurring her words and messing with her emotions. The girl can't hold her liquor.

"And then he just, like, kissed her! Right in front of me for Christ's sake! Who does that?" Ali hiccups out her indignation while panting for breath against her tears. She wipes her nose on my shoulder, that's just fantastic.

Cringing as I watch her dignity slip away with every tear I try and pull her together. "Look, Ali. You guys weren't exclusive, remember? You were the one flirting with the dude at the rink. So what if Jay hooked up with someone? You're way hotter than her and you got Mr Hot-on-the-ice guy's number. "

My attempts at lifting her spirit fall on deaf ears, and her wailing and snorting just get louder. "But we were soul mates, B. I could feel it. I only said we didn't have to be exclusive so he didn't think I was a clinger, know what I mean?"

I didn't. I've never understood the games people play in relationships. Either you like them or you don't and anything but straight up honesty will ruin it.

Realising that the party's over for me now, I pick her up and pour her into a taxi. Man, does she owe me big time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**Prompt: The first sentence needs to start "Dead ants were everywhere." Follow me on twitter or Facebook to find out where you can join in on the flash fic fun, the links are on my profile people :).**

* * *

"Dead ants were everywhere. Their tiny decaying bodies littered every surface. They covered the ground and spilled from the ceiling. Black dots of death tumbled down the walls adding to the ever growing pile of rotten flesh. I felt like I was drowning in minuscule legs as they filled my nostrils and clogged my lungs. Escape. I needed to escape.

I started walking—no, wading—through the destruction raining down around me. The smell of doom and decay was cloying at my sensitive nose. The noise of skittering legs scrambling over other dead crawlers filled my ears, and the noise grated against my brain setting my teeth on edge.

I sunk to the ground with my hands clasped against my ears; I just wanted the noise to stop. And that's how _they_ found me, in the foetal position being swallowed by dead bugs. I remember thinking how relieved I was that someone was pulling me from that moving grave, but then I saw who—or what—had found me.

More black, only bigger, so much bigger, and fuzzy, but not the cuddly kind of fuzzy, the kind that makes you want to wash. My horror filled eyes flickered back and forth over all eight of it's spindly legs. I watched the colour drain from my already greying skin in all of it's glassy mirror like eyes, the soulless inky black hypnotising me with fear. I was so afraid Em." I shiver against your chest as I recount my nightmare.

"Hush now, love. It was just a dream." His muscular arms wrap around me almost twice making me feel so small and safe.

"It felt so real. Christ, I can still feel them crawling all over me." My shivers increase to trembling, my teeth starting to rattle together from the force of my juddering.

Em pulls me impossibly closer squeezing those big arms around my little frame. The thump, thump, thump of his heart begins to calm me. His chest is warm against my cheek, and the rhythmic pulsing just under his smooth skin is lulling me back into sleep. As my eyelids start to droop again I see those arachnid eyes staring into my soul, and I bolt upright before I can slip back into my nightmare.

I hear you sigh a little—not from impatience or anger, but from worry—as you run your fingers through my golden hair. "You're not going to sleep anytime soon, Rosie. Let me run you a bath, we'll get soapy and then we'll get sleepy." His boyish grin pulls a small smile from me.

Em's always been good at that, at making me smile, it's why I fell in love with him. It had been so long since I smiled when he first found me that I had almost forgotten how to. But he warmed my soul and pieced my heart back together so he had somewhere to live. I'll be forever grateful to my big cuddly Emmy bear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**Prompt: word count 99, no visual or verbal prompt. Follow me on twitter or Facebook to find out where you can join in on the flash fic fun, the links are on my profile people :).**

* * *

Look at me, on knees so weak and hands that have long since let go of hope. Look at what you've done. I'm broken, pieces of me scattered everywhere. You ground me into dust leaving me to float away on the bitterly cold breeze.

Damn you, and her, for being so utterly careless with your sin. I read the words left out for all to see. Love, beautiful, need, want. They burn through my flesh, melting bone and sinew before blistering my muscles. Scorched organs revolt against me and try to claw their way out via my aching chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**Prompt: Use "This couldn't end well." anywhere in your story. Follow me on twitter or Facebook to find out where you can join in on the flash fic fun, the links are on my profile people :).**

* * *

I trembled. Everywhere. From my red painted toes to my brown curls. It was the anticipation, the fear, the whole "forbidden" scenario that had me shaking in my cowboy boots. This was such a cliché, the professor and the failing student, it all makes me cringe. But still I knock on your door and wait for your permission to enter.

I fell in love with you on the first day. Your rusty hair constantly flopping into your summer green eyes and the adorable way you flicked your head to clear them had me swooning. But it was the intelligence in your voice and the passion of your words that had me crash landing at your feet in love.

And now here I am ready to debase myself for a grade. I know I should feel ashamed and disgusted at what I'm willing to do, but I'm too overjoyed by the idea of you touching me to care. It's been my only fantasy since the day I blanked on an entire lesson because you were sucking on a pencil. The way your lips wrapped around that yellow piece of wood had me clenching my thighs in desperation.

Your deep voice calls me into your office, and with my heart in my throat, I entire. My breath catches as I see you leaning against your desk with an unmistakable hunger lighting your eyes. It seems you've been waiting for me too. This couldn't end well, could it?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**Prompt: A picture of an Indian Man giving a crown to Queen Victoria. Follow me on twitter or Facebook to find out where you can join in on the flash fic fun, the links are on my profile people :).**

* * *

She was the epitome of royal. Perched atop her throne of gold and velvet cushions Queen Victoria looked upon the foreign visitor with thinly veiled boredom. His white turban and dark skin did little to interest the young Queen.

Bowing at the waist the exotic man addressed the Queen and gave her the message as he had been instructed to do by his master. "Your Majesty, I have travelled far to bring you this message from the Prince of Persia."

With the mention of the infamous Prince, the Queen turned her full attention to the messenger.

"My Master wishes to visit Your Majesty, and to show his friendly intentions he has sent me with these gifts." He watched as the young Queen gave her nod of approval and smirked internally. They could never resist the lure of gold and soon his master would rule in her place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**Prompt: Use the phrase "Shut up, that's not true." in your entry. Follow me on twitter to find out where you can join in on the flash fic fun. The link is on my profile, people :).**

**Notes: I got honourable mention over at The Weird, the Wild, &amp; the Wicked! for the Thursday Thread challenge :)**

**If you're also reading my homework assignments from this year's PTB Smut University this is a small continuation of chapter 4, lesson: Like A Virgin. Go read it for back ground info ;)**

* * *

It's difficult at school now. I sit in his lessons and follow his every move with my eyes wishing, hoping, that he'd look at me, but his eyes skim passed me every time. Emmett—Mr McCarty as he's corrected me several times now—won't even acknowledge my raised hand.

I think back to the night I lost my virginity, the night I gave it to him, and the tears sting my eyes something fierce. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He loved me. But now… he avoids me like I'm a disease and absolutely refuses to see me outside of school.

"Run away with me." He'd whispered while his fingers stroked me beneath cotton panties, but now he won't even grace me with eye contact.

My heart is broken and not even cheerleading can take my thoughts away from him. Not since I let him take me in the back of his car while I still wore my uniform. The white and blue of our school's colours used to make me feel special, like I was part of something good, but now it just makes me feel dirty. Used.

When I cornered him between classes and told him that I knew he loved me he just pushed me aside while angrily whispering, "Shut up, that's not true."

As the bell rings and he disappears once more the anger boils up in my gut. He will listen to me, even if I have to make others listen to me first.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**This was for the PTB Smut U FB groups Humpday Challenge. 100 words of smut :)**

* * *

I watch as he pushes the black button and a thrill runs through me.

"Smile, baby." His voice is low and rough.

He re-joins me on the bed, flipping me over and under him so I'm in the best position for the camera. With his hands holding my hips up, and pressing my ass against him he slides his hard cock over my slick folds. He pushes my shoulders into the bed but then uses my hair to angle my face towards the camera.

"You nail this audition and you've got the part." He says as he pushes into me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

**Prompt: A picture of an empty wine glass and a setting sun. Follow me on twitter or Facebook to find out where you can join in on the flash fic fun, the links are on my profile people :).**

* * *

The empty glass was a reflection of my heart. Even the warmth of the setting sun couldn't penetrate the coldness that I'd wrapped around me. The yellow glow threw darkness over the beauty of the landscape while illuminating the flaws. Sticky finger prints on the glass a fitting image to the way my skin felt.

I watched them from my lonely corner of the deck. Hidden behind sunglasses and a brunette wig I was able to witness their lies. Girlish giggles and cocky smirks sealed their fate. Every brush of their fingers over blushing skin, each lingering kiss, caused the anger to bubble and churn inside me. Rage burned my organs. It melted my bones and turned my insides into liquid hot magma. They will pay for this injustice.

I lifted my phone to capture the evidence of her infidelity and headed home to Dad. I always knew my mother was a whore and now I had the proof.


End file.
